Neverending Summer
by tallymark18
Summary: When Belly comes back to the beach house and Conrad isn't there, she finds comfort in Jeremiah. Set a year after the book
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own anything, it's all Jenny Han's

_A continuation of sorts? The next summer from where 'The Summer I Turned Pretty' left off, basically how I think the sequel 'It's not Summer Without You' should be. It's my first fanfic so, hope you like it!_

A/N #2?- still need to reread the book, so forgive me if I have some wrong details about the setting etc, etc. I'll edit them as soon as I reread the book

The car started and they were finally on their way. Back to the beach house, back to the place of her second family, back to the place of her first loves and first heartaches, back to the place which forced her to grow up and man up, time after time again.

It had been several hours, but it felt like just a few minutes. Belly could hardly contain her excitement as the salty summer air wafted in her nose, and the faint crashing of the ocean waves sent chills down her spine and goosebumps up her arm. The car slowed to a screechy halt and Belly hardly let the car come to a complete stop before jumping out of the car.

As she smiled into the sun she heard Susannah's joyful voice greeting her mother, and heard the slap of Jeremiah's slippers (A/N- im frm Hawaii, 'slippers' in Hawaii are 'flip-flops' in the maineland) as he stomped down the steps toward her mother. He gave her a quick hug and tackled Belly just as she turned to face them.

"Ahhh! Put me down!" Belly laughed as Jeremiah effortlessly gathered her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Gained a little weight there didn't we Belly Flop?" Jeremiah yelled as he started to spin around, taking Belly with him. Susannah and Anna (A/N-Belly's mother, I forgot her name! would be greatly appreciated if someone told me what it is)laughed at the two jokesters.

"Belly, go wake Steven up, he completely conked out after we left Dennys!" Anna yelled at her daughter.

"I'll go wake him up!" Jeremiah says after letting Belly down.

Belly looked toward the house as her mother started carrying their luggage in. She peered inside the door a bit before walking towards the sides of the house.

"He's not here honey," Susannah told her, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Belly froze. "Oh, Conrad didn't come down yet?"

"No, he hasn't. I'm not sure he's coming this summer." Susannah said. Belly could tell she was trying to hold back her tears and she walked over and gave her a hug. They stood there hugging for a while as Jeremiah and Steven ran towards the house.

Belly tried to be strong for Susannah but she couldn't stop the memories of that past summer and all the events that followed it came rolling downhill, rolling from the back to the front of her head as random images of that past year crossed before her eyes.

_Belly jumping into Conrad's car, Conrad's weekend visits to Boston, the sweet messages he would leave on her phone, his hand pressing to the small of her back, his lips on hers,_

_All the nice memories.._ Belly thought to herself as Susannah broke the hug and they walked arm in arm towards the house.

"Where's Conrad?" Steven asks, as Belly and Susannah entered the kitchen.

"Uh, he's coming later on in the summer, hopefully." Jeremiah said as he gave Belly a sad glance.

"Damn, that sucks. He taking summer school or something?" Steven asks.

"No sweetie, I think he just needs a rest, you know, time to himself. You guys drive him as crazy as his teachers do!" Susannah said with a smile, as Belly tugged hard on her hair tie.

Jeremiah noticed this and put his hand over hers. He looked up at her, into her eyes and smiled. Belly smiled back, enjoying the closeness of Jeremiah. Then she snapped her hair tie on his fingers and ran upstairs as Jeremiah chased her yelling his revenge.

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE3 I know, it's really short, totally boring and doesn't deserve a T rating! Don't worry, next chapter will be longer, juicier, and worthy of its T rating ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Not mine, all Jenny Han's!

_Hope you're all enjoying this story __ thank you to __Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode__ for telling me Belly's mom's name!_

_Flashback- Belly POV_

Belly could hardly contain her excitement after Conrad came to visit her in Boston. _"What does this mean? Are we together?"_ Thoughts from that terrifying, wonderful summer that forever changed her came flooding back. The way Conrad cried to her, the warm tears that trailed from his eyes onto her shoulder broke her heart and made her see Conrad in an entirely different way. His vulnerability, his weakness; he trusted Belly enough to show her this side of him. After that day, she promised herself that no one will have her heart the way Conrad has hers.

_End Flashback_

After dinner, Belly went outside and sat at the edge of the pool, skimming the top of the water with her toes.

"Hey!" Jeremiah yelled, trying to push Belly into the pool,

"Jeremiah! Don't!" she screamed,

"What're you doing out here, don't you know we made you guys a 'welcome back!' chocolate cake?!" Jeremiah said.

"Really? Sorry I didn't notice, just feels weird you know?" Belly said.

Jeremiah sighed, "Yeah, I know. Doesn't feel right without him huh? Who knows, maybe he'll drive down and visit for a couple of days, or... maybe he'll call and we can meet him at his school. You shouldn't let this get you down Belly."

Belly looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks Jeremiah," she said, "You're always trying to make me feel better."

"No problem Belly, I'll always be here for you," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she said.

"Well calm down there Belly, don't get too excited!" Jeremiah joked.

"Haha, sorry, now help me up, I want some cake!" Belly yelled.

As Belly took his hand, she felt the faint bumps from the scars made there last summer. She gently ran her thumb over them as she tried to stifle a sob. Jeremiah pulls her up and into his arms and envelopes her into a hug.

"It's not cuz of you Belly, it's not your fault he's not here," Jeremiah told her.

Belly wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Jeremiah. She notices how smooth and sculpted his back feels and hugs him a tighter.

"Thanks Jeremiah, I needed that," she says as she breaks the hug.

"I'll always be here for you Belly, even when you won't want me to be," he told her, "C'mon, the cake awaits!" he laughed as he pulled her into the house.

As Belly ate her slice of cake, she laughed as Susannah told hilarious stories of herself and Laurel and teased Jeremiah for spelling the "welcome", on the cake, with two L's.

_It'll start picking up so bear with me! _

_I'll try to update every few days, but SAT's are coming up so im not making any promises x)_

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just reread(ish?) the book, and I'm determined to find it for $5 or less at book-off! __ Thanks for all the support, my chapters are gonna become longer, I SWEAR! _

**I don't own! Not one bit **

After eating dessert, Jeremiah and Steven played video games in the living room while Laurel and Susannah talked in the kitchen. After clearing the table, Belly went outside to walk along the shore. As the waves caressed her feet, she wiggles her toes underneath the murky waters.

Flashback:

"_Ugh," thought Belly as she rubbed her hands, "This weather is ridiculous. You'd think it was another ice age or something." _

_Belly's thoughts faded away as she heard the familiar rumble of a dark-blue Ford pickup truck. Belly smiled as Conrad got out, rubbing his hands and muttering to himself, similar to what Belly was doing just a few seconds ago._

"_Hey," Conrad called,_

"_Hey yourself, stranger" Belly called back, smiling. She couldn't help but smile everytime Conrad came to see her. It had been common now for Conrad to pick Belly up from school on Fridays. Ever since his first visit, Conrad had been visiting regularly, almost every weekend he'd come to her school, pick her up, they would spend the day together and then he'd drop her off at home. Once in a while he would stay for dinner, but he and Belly both made sure he only stayed over once in a while. Laurel was cautious enough as it is about their budding relationship; they didn't want to go overboard. _

_Conrad smiled and Belly swore she felt her stomach flip inside her chest. He walked over to Belly and she leaned up for a kiss, only to be disappointed as Conrad went in for a hug instead. _

"_So, where do you wanna go? I can't stay too long, gotta be back to school by tonight." Conrad told her._

"_Oh, really?" Belly said, trying to mask her disappointment, "Well, I wanted to see a movie, but it'll probably take too long. What do you wanna do?"_

"_I don't know Belly, I didn't just drive all the way to fricken Boston to do something I wanna do!" he yelled._

_Belly was shocked, he never talked to her like that before. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Conrad. Geez, if you didn't wanna come you could've just called me."_

_Conrad sighed. "Belly, I'm sorry. I wanna be here, I do. It's just, so much is going on right now, I'm so stressed out. Sorry I snapped at you."_

_Belly smiled, "it's okay. Why don't we just go walk in the park? I don't think I've ever shown you my favorite place to go during Spring,"_

"_Sure lets go," Conrad smiled, "You know Belly, you're the only person who knows how to calm me down," Conrad told her as he took her hand and walked over to his car._

"_I'm also the only one who can deal with your bullshit," Belly laughed as she tightened her grip on his hand._

Present:

Belly sighed as she remembered those precious moments she had with Conrad. "I should've seen it coming.." she thought to herself.

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in billion years! With SATs and about a billion projects, I just haven't had the time **____** thx to all of you who still read this story, you guys are awesome and I'm soooo grateful for your support and feedback **____** The last thing I wanna do is disappoint you guys so I'm going to try and update AT LEAST once a week, but im not making any promises. **_

"_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're far, too kind!"-jay-z**_

_**A/N- I dnt own The Summer I turned Pretty, insert frowny face here.**_

"What're you doing tonight Jere?" Belly asked,

"Hmm, nothing much I guess." Jeremiah replied, "Why, got anything planned?"

Belly smiled to herself, _"Finally,"_ she thought, _"He's free for a night! Geez, it's like he's been avoiding me this whole week.." _

This whole week Belly has been doing everything by herself. She's tanned by herself, swam by herself, gone to the beach by herself, even when she went to the country club to visit Jeremiah; he was on break!

"Well," Belly pondered, "We could play video games?"

"Nah," Jeremiah said, "I wanna hang outside actually."

"Uh, Jere? It's like, 10:30pm. Everything's closed, there's nowhere to go." Belly pointed out.

"I know one place that's open 24/7!" Jeremiah grins,

"What," Belly replied, "Sienna Miller's legs?"

"No," Jeremiah said, "And dude, pound it!"

"Haha, thank you, thank you!" Belly laughed as they fist pumped. "So where did you wanna go?"

"Well besides Sienna Miller's legs.." Jeremiah laughed as Belly threw a pillow at his head, "Okay okay! Let's go to the beach Belly! I've only been there, like, twice this week. And not even in the water, just walking along the shore."

"So the perfect time to take a dip is at the dead of night?" Belly replied, "Haven't you seen Jaws? The guy and girl go out for a late night dip and BAM! Chomped to pieces."

"I'm pretty sure that only applies to couples.." Jeremiah said, stealing a glance at Belly.

"Ha-ha, you know what I mean, it's dangerous." Belly said, "Didn't they teach you anything about swim safety Mr. Lifeguard?"

"Belly, come on! Live a little!" Jeremiah yelled, "C'mon, let's run outside, and just backflip into the ocean!"

Belly's eyes glazed over as a memory of Conrad squirmed its way into her mind.

"Okay, I'm game." Belly told a smiling Jeremiah. She grabs his hand, "Let's go!"

Belly and Jeremiah sprinted out of the house and towards the beach. As they reached the beach, Belly could smell the salty cool air of the beach as it caressed her face. The sand felt unusually warm under their feet as they slowed to a stop to catch their breaths.

-OOmpf!- Belly collapsed on the sand, letting the warm sand caress the backs of her arms and her back.

"So," Belly breathed, "What now?"

"Well Bells," Jeremiah said as he tried to catch his breath, "We do what anybody does at a beach. "

"Which is?" Belly said. "Uh, watch the waves? Duh." Jeremiah replied

"What else are we gonna do Belly?!" Jeremiah yelled as he eased off his slippers.

"What, swim?" Belly said, "You forget, in our spur-of-the-moment sprinting we forgot one crucial part of swimming at the beach. OUR BATHING SUITS."

"Well then, I guess we just have to go au natural, ma Cherie," Jeremiah grinned

"You are nuts Jere," Belly said in astonishment, "I'm not gonna go skinny-dipping!"

"Why not!? You're not going it alone! Both of our pasty white butts will be floating for all of Cousin's to see!" Jeremiah yelled as he took his shirt off

"Jeremiah, I'm pretty sure this is illegal!" Belly yelled, feeling herself blush as she stared at a shirtless Jeremiah. "We're gonna get caught and be labeled as the Notorious Nude Dudes or something!"

"Belly! Calm down!" Jeremiah said, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her out of her thoughts, "Look, if anything, it'll be a lesson learned, right? If this is something that you can cross off your bucket list, than you can leave this place knowing you had a good summer. C'mon Belly, when was the last time you did something stupid, something impulsive!?"

"_*Sigh*" Belly thought, "Not as long ago as you think.."_

With a steely glare, Belly kicked off her slippers and was about to take her shirt off when she noticed Jeremiah still hadn't turned around.

"C'mon Jere, I'm doing it. At least be a gentlemen and turn around as I humiliate myself." Belly said.

Jeremiah laughed and stripped off his shorts, revealing his dark-blue boxers as he quickly slipped them off.

"See you there Bells!" Jeremiah yelled as he ran for the water, "Dude, you won't believe this, it's freakin WARM!"

"Dumbass," Belly chuckled to herself as she removed her white tanktop and shrugged off her denim shorts, leaving her in her black bra and boy shorts. She contemplated jumping in the water in her underwear, but saw Jeremiah's boxers and before she could have anymore second thoughts she stripped down to her birthday suit.

Belly looked toward the beach and saw Jeremiah splashing around. "He can make me do the craziest things," she thought, "But I love him for it."

Belly jumped into the ocean and took Jeremiah down with her. She thanked the night for the dark that blanketed them. She would never have the guts to skinny-dip, much less tackle Jeremiah if it weren't for the dark that surrounded them.

Jeremiah and Belly splashed around and rolled in the waves. Belly couldn't remember the last time she felt this free and happy with a Fisher (A/N- idk their last names, just roll with it for now) brother.

"AHH!" Belly screamed as Jeremiah tackled her in the shallow water, "Jere, you are so immature!"

"Haha, sorry Belly, just payback for that first time," he grinned. "Here, let me help you up,"

As Jeremiah lifted her out of the water, the dark made him misjudge his strength and soon Jeremiah and Belly's faces were inches apart, their noses just about to graze. Belly gasped and used her arms to cover her breasts. For the first time since they've been in the water, Belly shivered. Even in the dark Belly could make out the light blue (A/N-again, idk if that's his real eyecolor..) in his eyes. Jeremiah noticed that there was more grey than green in Belly's eyes, and that her freckles were kinda cute up close.

"You're beautiful," Jeremiah murmured softly.

Belly gasped softly, not sure if she was meant to hear that. That familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach started to form, only this time, it's for an unfamiliar person.

"Thanks Jere," Belly said as Jeremiah set her down, their moment now lost in the wind, "It's nice seeing you being a gentlemen for once"

"Ha-ha Bells," Jeremiah smirked, "Real clever. Uh, we should probably head back, you know, before our mom's start worrying,"

"Oh, yeah. We should start heading back." Belly repeated.

As they retreated to their respective piles, Jeremiah stole a quick glance at Belly. The moonlight illuminated her curves, shining on the outlines of her hips and breasts, but not enough to reveal anything. Jeremiah sucked in a breath to calm himself down, _"Damn it," he thought, "I thought I was done with this.."_

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**AN: **_**Okay, I realize that I'm taking this story EXTREMELY SLOW nd im very very sorry for that x) To make up for the slowness, chapters are gona be longer but the overall story is gona be shorter **__**:(**__** im still gona write fanfics for TSITP, ESPECIALLY when the second nd third books come out **__**:)**__**it's just that there are these Glee ideas that are bugging me, so I gota write about that**__** :) **_

_Flashback_

_Belly looked up to see the familiar blue ford pickup truck approaching. It was a typical Friday afternoon, Belly waited for Conrad to pick her up from school and they spend Friday and Saturday together. _

"_Hey stranger." Belly grinned as she gave Conrad a peck on the cheek. "So what are we doing today? I wanted to check out this new store that opened, it's got these cool graffiti designs on the walls and I think they sell men and women's clothes."_

"_Women's clothes?" Conrad replied as Belly settled into his truck, "That's some wishful thinking Bells, you're just a kid. I don't wanna go to some store today anyway."_

_Ouch, Belly thought. He knew she hated it when he mentions her age. _

"_Hey, wait," Belly said as he pulled into a parking lot, "What's wrong?"_

_Conrad rested his head on the steering wheel and stared at his pedometer. He was breathing hard, and was clutching the wheel with unnecessary force. _

"_Nothing," he answers._

"_Like hell it's nothing, I can see through the bullshit Conrad. What is it?" Belly demands._

"_I can't see you next week, me and Jere are going to visit our dad." Conrad said, " It'll be the first time I've seen him in, god I don't know, 7 months? I'm just, a little nervous."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Conrad." Belly said, "Aren't you excited about seeing him though? I remember you guys were so close before."_

"_Yeah, before. Now he can't even give me five minutes of his time, ever since he left, and he met her."_

_Belly remembers last winter when Conrad showed her pictures of him and his dad, and his dad's new girlfriend._

"_Conrad, I know it's hard, but you know it's for the best." Belly said as she rubbed circles into his back, "Do you want me to come with you guys? I can, I don't know, relieve some tension? I hate seeing you like this.." Belly said, whispering those last words._

"_No. It's fine." Conrad said, straightening up immediately, "You don't have to come. Let's just get out of here, where was that store you wanted to see?" Conrad said as he turned on the car and put it in drive,_

"_Wait," Belly said, resting her hand on Conrad's, "What the hell was that?" Belly exclaimed, exasperated, "You finally open up to me, told me how you're feeling, do you realize that was the first real conversation we've had in weeks? Don't just shrug it off like it's nothing, I'm trying to help you!"_

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP BELLY!" Conrad yelled, "I don't need advice from a KID who doesn't know shit about what I'm dealing with right now."_

_Belly flinched at his cruel words, and desperately tried to swallow back her tears. _

"_Oh god, Belly," Conrad sighed as he buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry."_

_Belly let a few tears slip as Conrad pulled her into his chest. _

"_You're the only one who understands," he murmured in her hair. "It's just that, -sigh- my dad doesn't know about us."_

"_What?" Belly said as she pushed him away, "You still haven't told him?" she said, incredulously._

_Belly couldn't believe what he just said to her. She felt her breath trap in her throat as she tried to form words to say to him, but all she could do was face him, and slap him across his face. Then she opened the car door and ran till she figured out where she wanted to go._

_End Flashback_

Belly woke up with a jolt from the crazy dream she just had, actually it wasn't much of a dream, more of a flashback really.

The sun was starting to rise as she looked out her window. Unable to go back to sleep, Belly wandered downstairs to make something to eat.

"Hey Bells, what're you doing up so early?" Jeremiah asked. It's been about a week and a half since their little dip in the beach and parts of Jeremiah's body have been-err- responding whenever he saw Belly.

"I don't know," Belly answered, "Just couldn't go to sleep. You working today?"

"Yeah, but not for the whole day. I'll probably be done around 12 or 1," Jeremiah told her, "You wanna go to the beach or something?"

"No," Belly said, "I actually wanted to drive up to the mall, check out some stores. You wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, you wanna just meet me at the country club at 1?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah sure," Belly said, "Meet you there,"

"Ok, see yah Bells," he said as he headed out the door.

When it was 12, Belly started getting ready. She took a quick shower and scanned her closet for things to wear. She picked out the first two things she saw and threw them on her bed. After giving them a once over, she grimaced at her choices- a white hanes shirt and shorts. _I am sixteen! Why do I still dress like a kid.._ Belly immediately threw those clothes back into her closet and fished out her baby-blue sundress that she bought specifically for summer. _I bet Jere would like this,_ she pondered, _whoa, what am I thinking? Who cares if he likes it?!_ Belly tried to shrug off her thoughts as she headed downstairs and out the door to meet Jeremiah.

"Hey Jere," Belly said after finally reaching the country club, "Ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just-" he said as he turned around and saw what Belly was wearing. She was wearing a baby blue dress that stopped right at her knees, her hair shined in the sunlight and she wore a black headband to push her bangs back. Jeremiah thought she looked stunning.

"Uhh," he said, losing his train of thought, "Yeah, I'll just, uh, be right back."

"Ok," Belly said, giggling at his reaction, "I'll be right here?"

"Yeah, just, yeah," Jeremiah stuttered as he went to go change. _Holy crap!_ He thought, _She looks great, what the hell is wrong with me! _ Jeremiah looked in his locker at the spare clothes he brought, a blue t-shirt and board shorts. _Shit, _he thought, _ I can't wear this._

"Damn dude," his friend Blake whistled from behind him, "Who's your friend in the blue? She is hot!"

"Shut up man, that's Belly," Jeremiah told him, "We're just friends."

"Dude, I WISH I had a 'friend' like that! But instead I got stuck with you." Blake laughed as he playfully pushed Jeremiah's shoulder.

"C'mon dude," Jeremiah said, "We're not like that."

"Whatever you say dude, I saw how you looked at her. 'Uhh, yeah, uhhhhh..?' " Blake laughed as he imitated Jeremiah's reaction to seeing Belly.

"Whatever man, look do you have a shirt I can borrow?" he asked

"Lucky for you I do, and some pants to go with it. If you were gonna wear those," Blake said, pointing to the clothes Jeremiah held, "I woulda slapped you upside your head!"

"Thanks man, I'll give it back to you tomorrow," Jeremiah said.

"No prob dude, just make sure you wash off the sex sweat before you give it back!" Blake yelled before leaving the locker rooms.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes as he put his clothes on, and headed out to meet Belly.

**Sorry to cut it at a really awkward place! I meant to make it longer but I really need to work on my hw! Part 2 of this chapter should be up in a few days! REVIEW ARE LOVE!**


End file.
